Past and Future, Robin
by robin135
Summary: Robin was kidnapped and then forms teen titans afraid to return to Young Justice in fear that he will hurt them and himself more
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING_

Robin POV

I wanted to disappear again, but I can't. There is nowhere to go, I am alone. If I could wish anything it would be to get back what I have lost, I miss _them_, I want my old life _back, _and I wish these people would let me go. I wish someone would save me. I have done too much wishing lately, but I know I must get away, I call out to anyone. I am slipping deeper inside myself, the darkness is _whelming _and I can take it much longer.

I got out on my own, I was finally free from _them_ but not from myself, and I couldn't return, knowing the state I was in. But I found people who didn't know who I was; they didn't know my past self. I found comfort in them, they were my _new _team.

I wanted to block out everything, I didn't want to hurt any more, and I didn't want to hurt anyone. But I let them in. _Star Fire, Raven, Beast boy, and Cyborg_. My newest family, the ones I let warm my frozen heart, the ones that finally heard my silent calls inside the darkness in my heart.

Over time new memories were made and I finally healed enough to be happy again, I was finally able to stand strong on my own two feet, not as an ordinary person, I know firmly now.

I am _the Boy Wonder, _I am _ROBIN._

I was starting think that I didn't want to return to Young Justice, I was happy with the titans, we were family, and I couldn't break that up.

Deciding to explore the internet, something that Batman said could be useful but held too many lies, but at times were my mind was in distress, it relaxed me, sifting through websites finding the truth through the lies. I lost track of time just sitting there, when someone came in, "Friend Robin, are you okay?"

"Yeah, Star Fire, totally astrous!" I replied, faking happy

She nodded and left me to my work, but I heard the rest of them outside the door, they were worried. The next one to come in was Raven.

"Something is wrong, I sense it." her monotone spoke to me.

"I don't know what to do." I said, knowing I couldn't hide it from her, or the rest of them

Inside my head, I calculated, I ran through the possibilities, I pictured it… and finally, I _decided_. I willed my voice out of my mouth, "Get the others in here, it is time I explain things."

I could tell she was shocked at my reply; she backed out of the room to bring the others in. Shortly after Star Fire, Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg, slowly walked in, nervousness radiated off them and hesitation could be heard in every foot step.

I moved to the couches, the four of them sat after me, I played with my thumbs nervously, and we sat in silence. It was one of the few moments were everything was quiet in T-tower, even Beast Boy and Cyborg.

I look up at them, each and every one of them, they are my important family, and they _deserved_ to know. I started quietly, "As you know I am Robin, but before any of this," I waved shortly at them and myself. "When I was 9 I became _partner _to Batman, then when I was 12 I joined a team called Young Justice." I could practically feel there want to interrupt me but they held back. "But when I was 13, a year after I joined, I was kidnapped, and…and…" I was having trouble pushing the words out; I wasn't looking at them any longer. "…Tortured… I was there for a year, I think, I am not sure. I never have been able to find out who did it, but…" I bit my lip, this was harder than it looked, "…it was too much pain, I was too deep inside the darkness, and I call myself. I could tell that I was different from before. And not wanting to hurt my old teammates, no, my old _family_. I decided against going back, until I was able to change back. Be happy again, finally able to climb out of the pit in my heart. _You_, helped me out of it, _you _heard my silent calls that I thought no one heard." A tear slipped out from under my mask, I quickly whipped it away, not wanting to show weakness

Then it hit me, I never told them before now how old I was, I waited for their reactions. I looked up at them, a split second before Star Fire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy, grizzle bear hugged me, literally for Beast Boy.

"Dude! Man, I didn't know you were just a _kid_! I thought you were at least in your twenties, I thought you just had a small frame!" Cyborg yelled

I smiled, even though they were making me unable to breathe. This went on for several minutes until Raven spoke up, "You must have a reason to tell us this."

When Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Star Fire, finally let go, I said, "I do, I want your opinion."

I look at them, they were all in shock, and never have I once, so honestly asked them for help. But they all nodded fiercely. "Should I meet them again?"

"Friend Robin…"

"…Robin… I think I speak for all of us when I say, dude, go tell your family you're _ALIVE!_" Beast Boy said happily

I knew that spreading across my face was the happiest smile I they have ever seen; I practically tackled them all into a hug. I ran to my room and back, I thought of the funniest way to tell them, I slid into the seat in front of the monitor. I pop my fingers, neck, and popped my arms, and set to work, _hacking _the Young Justice Mainframe was going to be fun.

I stretched my fingers out over the key board, an evil grin spread from ear to ear across my face.


	2. Chapter 2

Wally POV

"Hey, beautiful." I try my usual pick up line on Artemis, and like every other time she blows me off.

It was a regular day at the cave. Superboy was watching the static on the T.V., M'gann was baking cookies, Artemis was sharpening her bows, Aqualad was training, and I was heading to the kitchen to get something to eat.

Suddenly on every _single _screen, in the cave, a cat doing stupid stuff video came on. After a few moments of the video, we exploded into laughter.

Aqualad came running in confused at our sudden laughing spree. His eyes lay upon the video a small smile was placed on his lips. He seemed quite pleased, or enjoyed, his team's uncommon laughter, he then thought to himself, "_They haven't laughed like this since… Robin… disappeared…_"

Then the video switched into random YouTube videos of people doing funny/stupid things, this made them laugh harder. This continued for several minutes until everyone thought, "_who is doing this?_"

Then everything went dark, all the lights went out, it was pitch black, then random lights went on and off, then random sounds, then the cave started to look and sounds like a party.

"On your feet! Artemis get a hold of the Justice League! We need help! This is no normal villain!" Aqualad yelled over the 'music'. "KF, find if there is intruder!"

After about an hour of lights and renegade robots, even Batman, Wonder Woman, Superman, Flash, and Martian Manhunter showed up. Everything went silent, everything was quiet, no one moved.

A laugh went through the cave, a deadly familiar one, one that I haven't heard in 2 years. I could barely feel the tears rolling down my face, I fall to my knees, I went to hug myself. The laugh, that brought back too many sad memories. I could feel Flash's hand on my shoulder, trying to comfort me.

"Friend Robin, do you want to do the eating of the lunch?" said a voice out of no where

"STAR! Be quite! Oh great! I have to give myself up now!"

My mid started working, I looked up to Flash, questioning, but I only saw the same confused look on his. We all turned to Batman, who looked…, well, like Batman.

"Robin?" he spoke slowly, like he was unsure

Robin's face appeared on the screens, "Yes Batman? And before you ask, this is not a recording, I am _alive_, and feeling quite astrous at the moment."

Robin Pov 

Seeing Batman and the rest of them again brought back such good memories. I realized how much I have missed them over the 2 years I have been gone. I wanted desperately to hug them all but I wanted to have fun first.

Kid Flash was the first to speak up, "Robin… where have you been?" I could tell he was close to a mental breakdown

"Well, that is a long story, that will shed many tears, but it will also heal in the process." I said calmly giving them a warm smile

Flash spoke up next, "So what are you going to do now?"

"I am going to give you guys a challenge!" I said happily

"D-Robin, what is the challenge?" Batman spoke almost using my real name

"Come find me." With these 3 simple words I disconnected, the screen went black.

I wanted to curl up into a little ball and never see light again, I wanted to disappear. I couldn't believe what I just did, I just told them to find me. I probably just caused them more pain. But now I have to deal with my mistakes maybe they will try to find me, but then again how do I even know they still care about me. What if they just moved on without me, what if Batman had stopped looking for me and finally gave up on me?

I bit my lip in aggression, I didn't know. That is what bothered me, I didn't know, and I won't know unless they try to find me, what would I say if they find me? I'm sorry?

Not noticing my team walking in, I curl up, wanting comfort, wanting relief from the pain I feel in my heart. I let a single tear fall down my cheek, and I mumble, "I don't know… I don't know… why can't I know?"

Normal POV

The team walked in on Robin, wondering if there leader was alright. But what they saw they didn't expect from their leader, the always calm and serious leader. What they saw brought tears to their eyes, seeing it broke their hearts, just having to stand there, not being able to help their leader through the hard time.

They felt useless, and what there fearless said shook them even more, "I don't know… I don't know… why can't I know?"

"Robin… are you in the need of the comforting?" asked Star

Robin quickly stood up and spoke softly as hurried past his team, "Yes."


	3. Chapter 3

Batman POV

My face was calm, my body was calm, but I was raging with happiness and anger on the outside. Seeing Robin was a blessing, knowing he was alive made my life bearable, knowing I _didn't_ fail at keeping him alive, made the pain I had to bare over the past 2 years disappear from thinking I failed.

I was going to quit the Justice League today, I couldn't handle any more, I couldn't watch another person so close to me die because I couldn't save them. That feeling was no more.

But I had anger, because I knew that behind that playful tone, was misery, Robin was _screeching_ on the inside, he needed me, but _I wasn't there_. I could see it in his face, he went through something almost unbearable, and he was so close to being broken.

_I MUST FIND ROBIN. _

I started to walk away, heading to the zeta-tubes, leaving the clean up to the young teens. I typed in the bat-cave and the passcode for it. In an instant I was in the familiar place, the place I call home, the place _Robin _calls home.

I started my research, he was obviously on a team, at least 3 others, could be more. And he was in a nicer town, one that spoke English fluently. He saw ocean in the background, and heard light wave, calm weather. Then the annoying sounds of a city close by. Typing and searching using all this information I gathered. After 82 hours I lead it down to one single city.

Jump city, be prepared, Batman-no, Bruce Wayne- is coming.

Beast Boy POV

Robin was upset- and I just made the understatement of the creation of the world. We all thought that telling his old family that he was alive was the right thing to do, and would cheer him up. But it had done the opposite he wouldn't even talk to us.

It took him A few roof-top hours to just calm down. Even a normal person could tell that the normally stoic, emotionless, fearless, and brave leader of the Teen Titans was mad. He wasn't mad at anyone but himself.

Man, when Robin wanted to he could emotional tear out fan girl's hearts with a single glance. It wasn't fair, he has all the fan-girls around his finger when he doesn't want them there, what does it take for the GREEN GUY TO GET SOME LOVE?!

But right now we are worried for Robin. We are scared that he will shut as out again. And I may not be the brightest light bulb in the world but, I could tell when something is wrong with my family.

We tried coaxing him to come out of his room of solitude after a few hours he spent on the roof. After about 5 hours and I was the last one standing. I was mad, he wasn't letting us in, not even Star.

"DUDE! That is it, man! I have had it! You get your stuck up, pain in back-side, back-side out here or so help me I will break into lab and destroy EVERYTHING! Dude I shall count to 3, if I don't see your face I will march down there… 1…2…" His door opened

Stopping the counting I cautiously move into the dark room, Star Fire's hand was on my shoulder, Cyborg and Raven behind her.

"Guys, I need to tell you something…" Robin started, but he didn't get to finish

Trouble in the city, his back was turned to us, he had his mask in his hand, his shoulders were slumped, and his other hand was twitching. But as soon as the mask was on his face all of the once stoic leader returned, all his power and glory. I was shocked that he could make the change by just putting on a mask.

"Titans Go!" he yelled, and we headed out

Robin POV

I knew I had to be strong for my team I couldn't just hide away from my problems. This fight wasn't over yet, the fight with my other selves, there was 3 Robin, Dick, and Richard. We could be one but I _chose _to separate them, for the safety of the people around me.

The titans know Robin, Young Justice knows Robin and Richard, the Justice League knows Robin and Dick, and Batman… Batman knows all of them; he understands all 3 of them. But know they are fighting for dominion over the other 2.

Even though in my heart I knew that I was confused, and scared and didn't know what to do, I couldn't show that to the Titans, they need the fearless leader Robin right now.

I sort through my thoughts while heading towards the rising danger, I clear my head of all unnecessary thoughts. I was going to take out who ever endangered this city.

There were at least a good 50 men when we arrived, and I jumped in the middle of them. I fought them all off, I was the diversion, and I was having fun, not that I would show it. The rest of the titans went after the bosses. I felt I was getting stronger each man I took down, my shoulders were feeling lighter than they were when we started the hand-to-hand combat but I stopped caring. I didn't completely notice that I took down all of the men. I just stood there waiting for the next attack, but it didn't come.

"Friend Robin… are we doing of the leaving?" Star Fire questioned

I nod; it was time to head back and let the police take care of the rest.

-Time skip: back at the tower-

I was running cold water over my head when Beast Boy came, "Dude, go cheer up Star with your killer attitude, man, does it hurt to smile more?" stating the last question more to himself than to me so I just nod in reply and walk out.

I am met with Raven, she was just standing against the wall, waiting, I could tell in her eyes that she was worried about something, even though her emotions are hard to tell, if you look close enough you cold hint at emotions. I could guess what but I raise my eyebrow in question anyway when she looks up at me.

"We are worried about you, you have strong feelings of wanting, I can only guess wanting to see your old family again in person." She said in her normal monotone voice as she starts to move to were Cyborg was loudly setting up the game he and Beast Boy would be playing shortly.

"You got me, I want to see them so much, but I want to know if they still care, because I don't want to hurt more." Realizing what I said I quickly move away heading towards the quiet sanctuary of my room

She doesn't stop me but I feel her gaze, I bit my lip, I wonder if Batman still was trying to find me. I knew it was in his abilities, but I wondered if he _wanted _to find me.

**Author's note: Please review, I welcome any ideas on ways to improve**


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything_

Robin POV

Pain that is all that is in my heart, I am starting to think that the trails I have faced the past 2 years were nothing, they meant nothing. I wanted to feel something other than pain. But I have to be strong for the titans, I can't show fear, I can't show how scared I am, and most of all I can't show them how broken I am.

People say with time things pass, but I am starting to doubt. I try so hard and I still fail, the pain is almost unbearable, it starting to seem that doesn't matter what I do. I can't hide from it, avoid it, and_ escape_.

But I have to be strong, strong for those around me, strong for those I love, I can't show weakness.

Walking out to where the titans were, I put up my walls. I was about to speak with them, tell them everything was alright, that I didn't need help, and that _I'm fine_. When the alarm went out, it echoed through me, just like the pain, but I couldn't think that now, it was time to save innocent people from feeling the same pain.

"Titans Go!" I yell

Once exiting the tower on the R-cycle, I look back; I look back at the place I have called home. But I didn't let myself dwindle on that fact, I rode onward.

- Time skip-

**(Note: sorry, I am not really good at physical fighting scenes, but know that this after the fight) **

Breathing is hard, I feel as though my life was flowing out of me, but I don't know why. My team was nowhere near me. But I finally got up the courage to look.

I almost gagged open reflex there was a knife in my lower stomach on the left side, by the looks it was deep but didn't hit anything vital, but if I didn't get help in the next 10 minutes, I might… _die_. The knife must be a few inches long, and the hilt was barely touching my soaked with blood skin. I could feel the pool of blood starting to encircle me.

I breathe slowly, counting the minutes in my head until my death.

…1…

…2…

…3…

…4…

I started to think that death would take my pain away, the emptiness I feel, the regret, and finally I would be able to stop calling out for help.

…5…

Maybe I would be able to see my parents again, see the family I have lost so many years ago, my first family.

…6…

I shook my head, what about my family that is still alive, won't they miss me?

…7…

In my own blood I started to write.

…8…

…9…

I finish but I wrote one last thing, "Batman, my dad"

…10…

I started to slip away, I couldn't count any longer, and my brain was slowing down. I knew that I was dying, slowly and painfully, I felt sick, tears rolled down my cheeks.

I would die without anyone knowing my pain, the pain I held inside, the pain I couldn't hold in any more, I let a heart wrenching scream, I was letting my pain out, I could finally let go.

The last words out of my cold lips were, "Bruce, I… sorry…"

Then it all faded into black.

Batman POV

I hear the scream, I knew it anywhere, and it was Robin, my _Robin_. I race to where the scream came from.

The sight ripped my heart out; there was Robin, no Dick, in the middle of a pool of blood, a knife sticking out of his stomach. I rush to him; I rush to my dying son. I remove his horribly torn mask revealing dazzling blue eyes, glazed over in pain. I pull down my cowl, not caring if I was in the open, I was here for my son.

I hold him in my arms, his small body against me, I don't want it to be my son in my arms dying, but there is nothing that I can do, I wish this wasn't the first time I have seen my son in person in 2 long years. I immediately go into Daddy mood, trying to keep the tears away, wanting to stay strong.

Then I finally hear him speak, "Bruce, I… sorry…"

That alone almost broke me. It made it hard for me to not cry. I finally saw his glazed eyes close, I didn't know if they would ever shine again. I didn't know if I would ever see them ever again.

That is when the first tears fell, I yell, "no… no… Robin… open those eyes… laugh and tell me it was all one sick joke… no… Dick… wake up… wake up… no Dick… no… NO!"

I finally look around robin, there written in his own blood said, "I am sorry, my family… Kaldur, Wally, Wolf, Conner, M'gann, Artemis, Zatanna, Roy, Barbara, Aquaman, Black Canary, Captain Marvel, Flash, Green Arrow, Green Lanterns, Hawkman, Hawkwoman, Martian Manhunter, Superman, Wonder Woman, Zatara, Alfred, Iris, Doctor Fate, Beast boy, Cyborg, Raven, Star Fire, Garth, Bumble Bee, Más y Menos…" all these names written around him, but one thing stood out the most was "Batman, my dad"

I couldn't do it anymore I thought that I could protect him, but I couldn't, I was that weak one. I rubbed one of my shaky hands to his cold cheek.

I didn't notice the superheroes now surrounding me but I only had one thought in my mind, _I lost my only ray of sunshine… again, but for good. _

Then I hear Superman and Superboy yell at the same time, "HE'S ALIVE!"

I look up, Robin is no longer in my arms but Superman's, and he is already flying away to save my son. I pull my cowl back on, I had to be strong again, and I am going after the one who hurt my son.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything_

Batman POV

My fist goes into the man's face; he is the one that hurt Robin. He is going to pay for putting my son's life in danger, and he is going to regret ever doing so.

I take my anger out on him; _no one_ gets away with what he did. Fury runs through me, I hate this man, he almost took away the light of my life that I already once thought was gone; he almost took my sunshine away. I realized years ago, when I first met the boy, _Dick_ is my _weakness._

When finally I told myself that if I hit the guy one more time he would die, and Dick would never want me to be a murder. I left him lying there, sitting in his blood, barely alive, but will live. I climb into the bat-jet; I sped all the way to the bat cave.

Alfred, seeing as I came back early, rushed down towards me, he immediately inspected me for injuries. Once satisfied that I had no injuries, he asked the question that I have been dreading, the one even I am asking to myself.

"What of Master Richard?"

That is where, I, the great Batman broke down, and I couldn't do it anymore. My one and only son could be dead right now, or still fighting for his life. The sunshine in my world of darkness is dying; my only hope is fading from me.

Sometimes I wonder if Alfred could read minds, he patted my back as I broke down. He just sat there with me until I finally got calmed down enough to listen to reason.

"Master Bruce, Shouldn't you go to the watch Tower? I am sure Master Richard would want you there beside him when he wakes up." Alfred said slightly suggesting it, but I knew better it was an order to go make sure our light doesn't go out

- Time Skip at the Watch Tower-

"Do…. don't… don't…. no… stop… it hurts… some… someone… save me… Batman…" He mumbled.

It hurt to see him like this but, it hurt even more to know how much pain he was in and that _I_ didn't, _I couldn't_ save him. I held his hand, thankfully he was out of critical state but he was still in danger. All he had to do now is open those eyes.

His dreams tormented his mind, only I knew the full truth of how _fragile_ Robin can be, sometimes that scares me, because I know how to break him, but I also know how to make him stronger. I wish I could release him from his past, but I can't, that pain will never leave him, but unlike me he moves on, he still managed to smile, be this hyperactive kid that everyone thinks has a perfect life.

But it isn't true, behind the brightest eyes, is the most hurt souls, and behind the most joyful smile in the world hides a once broken heart. I know this I have seen it to many times, he is so cheerful, he is my sunshine, but it is unthinkable of what happened in his past, no one would ever guess.

I just wanted to see that smile again telling me '_everything is all right dad, just a few little scrapes and bruises, I am fine' _even though I knew nothing was.

I run my ungloved fingers through his messy, unruly hair, I feel his warm head under my hand, and it comforts me. I know that if the League saw this they would be in shock at the endearing scene, but would quickly come out of it and smile knowing I actually have a heart.

I start looking over the past 2 years, I thought Robin was dead. I fell back into my pit of darkness, it was cold, and I was never warm. I tried to move forward like Robin would, but I couldn't, I was frozen in the abyss of my heart, I couldn't escape without my warmth. I became more distant with the League that I only now see, they reminded me too much of Robin, and how much he loved them.

I realized my mistakes now that I have my son back, I could never tell how much he changed me until I thought I lost him. And now I realize that I can't live without him, my hyperactive, smiling, cheerful son.

Robin moves beneath my hand, I come out of my thoughts. I look at him, I see his eyes twitching, and I can almost see them trying to open.

Robin POV

I feel warm, warmth spreading throughout me. I feel as though I am drifting towards the surface of the ocean, finally come back to life again. Then a wave of pain races over me, but I feel a large warm hand on my head, I know it.

The pain is almost unbearable but I know that I have to wake up someone is waiting for me. And if I learned one thing from Alfred it is that it is impolite to make people wait. I try to make the waking happen quicker, I wanted to see the person waiting for me.

Everything was blurry, like I haven't opened my eyes in an elongated time, I try blinking away the blurriness, but I fear if I close my eyes I will fall asleep again. But my eyes drift to the black blob in the mist of white. I smile, I know that blob anywhere.

"Get some rest my little-bird."

"Yes Tati" my voice cracking and hoarse, and quieter than a whisper

I fall asleep knowing that I am safe, with Batman at my side, watching me, no harm will come to me while I rest.

Kid Flash POV

I pace around the room, I didn't know if my friend would be all right, after 2 long years of thinking he is dead, then finding out, '_oh I am alive, come find me'_ then see him almost die! I think I have the right to panic right now.

I look at the rest of the team, they are in the same condition, after we thought we lost Robin… nothing was the same, I didn't know how much my little brother made me smile, or how much he lightened up the cave until he was gone. The team slowly went into a depressed state, even the Justice League tried to cheer us up, but they had to send people who didn't know Robin.

The League was close to Robin to, we were family, when we had to tell them that Robin was gone, things fell apart, and I guessed that no one knew how much Robin affected them until after he wasn't there anymore. I have never seen a strong DaddyBat's glare, and then added to the glares of the rest of the League, it could scare the unshakeable, it would have been more frightening if I didn't need comfort, and it would have if all of us didn't need comfort.

We never told the public of what happened to our little Robin, but I was the one that had to tell Roy, it ended in a cry fest.

Once I realized that Robin is most likely dead, I became serious, locking away my joking self, I learned how to hack, but I could never be as good as Robin. I became the Young Justice hacker, I did it for Robin, and I pushed myself for him.

If Young Justice could have one wish during those 2 years, it would be to have our little brother back. I guess that wish was granted, but I think none of us wanted it this way.

I was wallowing in my own thoughts when a nurse came in, her fake smile plastered on her face seemed a little less fake, she seemed like a burden was slightly lessened.

"He woke up, he is out of danger, he should be just fine, a few weeks of rest and he will make a full recovery, he can be released from the hospital in a week or so. You may see him in a few hours." she said and I found tears of joy running down my face, only Bruce had been allowed to see him so far.

I ran to Artemis and hugged her, and she hugged back, we were both _whelmed _that Robin would be okay. When I let go of her I look around, everyone was fighting back tears of joy, finally something has gone right.

I will finally be able to see my little brother again.

.

.

_Please review, feel free to tell me what I should improve on, I will try my best to do so._


	6. Chapter 6

'_thought'_

"_**Romani"**_

"English"

Robin POV

I felt as if I was run over by a semi-truck. _Twice_. And I haven't even opened my eyes yet; I just wanted to fall back into the abyss, deep inside my head, just so the pain would go away. But I knew someone was waiting for me, I just knew.

I finally mustered up the strength, the courage, and the hope that I have luck on my side. I open my eyes; everything is a blurred, jumbled mess. I blink it away, trying to see what is around me, but all I see is white.

'_Great, just great, I am dead. I knew it. I am as dead as a door nail. I am swimming with the fishies. I have gone to thee above. I am dead, and I was hoping to get some ice cream later. This was SO NOT astrous.' _

After my marvelous thoughts, and my vision clearing up, I notice the firm shoulders that I, once upon a time, relied upon, got support from, shoulders that I looked up to. Dressed in his usual dark clothing, sat the man that raised me, sat with me pushed me to get better, be stronger, but also gave me strength at my weakest moments. My greatest supporter, Batman. I wanted to thank him, but I held back noticing the man was fast asleep.

I fell into a light sleep waiting for Bruce to wake up, and then thought occurred to me, _'if I am dead, why is Bruce here with me?' _I didn't want him here, he isn't supposed to be dead, and he is THE BATMAN.

I started to panic, he can't be dead, and he CAN'T BE. It wasn't right, BATMAN had to be alive, and I can't imagine a world without him. I try to calm my breathing, it wasn't working, I pinch my eyes shut trying to calm myself.

I couldn't see a world where I lost so many people I cared for, I was starting to think loving was another word for killing or losing.

"R… Ro… in… ROB… DICK! You need to calm down!" I know that voice but it isn't Batman's, "Hey, hey, HEY! Look at me!"

_**"I am afraid."**_ I said, rushing it out not able to say much do to the panic

_**"Dick, we are right here. You are safe; you are alive, and healing." **_

_** "… I… don… 't… wa… nt… to... b… e… sca… red… any… more…" **_

I feel two pairs of arms curl around me embracing me into a warm hug filled with love. I knew I was safe, I just knew I was. The strong arms that gave me the power to move forward, and the person who made me smile in the darkest, helped me keep up the face that I was happy until I really was happy.

I knew the people holding me, they would hold me until I wasn't scared anymore and could stand on my own two feet. Kid Flash, Wally West, my best friend, my _brother_, the one that I could always count on. And then Batman, Bruce Wayne, my protector, my _father_, the one that had the strength to love me with endless love but still push to become the best.

Try as I might, doubt still penetrated my heart, I am scared, scared that it would happen again, scared that I would out live yet another father. Scared, that I wasn't loved anymore. I felt the tears running down my face, I couldn't stop them. They were the embodiment of my fears.

_**"Shush, little bird, you are safe, we won't leave you."**_ I knew the firm comfort of the voice, Batman. _**  
"Not in a million years" **_Strengthening the statement before, always protecting me, Wally.

_** "… Daddy… dad…dy… I… I… sc… scared… I… scared… Daddy…" **_I had a hard time getting the words out, but I wanted them to know

_** "What are you scared of?" **_Wally

_** "… That… th… you… wi… will… ll… st… st… stop… l… lo… loving… me…" **__'What will they think now? I let them think I was dead for 2 years.' _

_**"Little bird… I will love you forever… my son, you will be forever loved."**_

_** "Just sleep now, we will be here when you wake up."**_

That is when I finally felt safe, in their warm embrace, protecting me from harm. I missed this while I was with the titans, they were wonderful but there is nothing like the gentle hold of your father and elder brother.

Batman POV

I am scared. I _don't_ get _scared_. But with my son laying in a white bed way too big for him, the white sheets making him seem deathly pale, the large bed made him seem small and insecure. I hated it. I knew better I knew Robin was strong but what he said almost broke me.

But I know for a fact that I will always love him. He will always be my son. And if you hurt my son, be prepared to pay. I knew he was hurt, not just physically but emotionally. When he started speaking in Romani I knew something else happened in the 2 years that he disappeared. Not even I could track him.

I was starting to feel tempted to call Robin's new team mates to tell them he was okay, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I feared that they would take him away.

Wally sat with me, he is serious, he isn't twitching, and he is just staring at Robin. Hoping his best friend wakes up.

Truthfully at first I thought introducing Robin to him was a huge mistake but now I see that Wally is like an older brother to Robin, he was the only one allowed to pick on him, anyone outside family wasn't allowed to or face his wrath. I almost smile at my thoughts; Wally is going to be a great hero one day. Probably not anytime soon, but one far off day he will finally become what he was destined to be.

I always knew that Robin viewed the League and Young Justice as his family; they were more than just friends. Robin loved them with every fiber of his being. That is what kept us going, knowing that somewhere Robin was telling us to keep moving forward, and that if he was there that he would be angry with us if we just gave up because he wasn't there. Then he would laugh at us for being such big idiots, if he had really died he would want them to keep going in his memory, keep fighting the battle he didn't finish.

Wally and I sat there for hours, never leaving Robin's side, always there to support him. I know now that if we ever lost him again… none of us would be able to live. It would all crash down around us. Our world would cave because our light was extinguished.

I didn't even notice that I fell into a deep sleep until I woke up because someone was shaking my shoulder.

"Bruce, go to bed, now, no arguments. I will watch over Robin, I will alert you if anything happens." My ears picked up from the voice of Superman

"Fine, but I must get notified if _anything_ changes."

Wally POV

I didn't know when I fell asleep but when I woke up I was in my Uncle Barry's room, in the watch tower. I lazily looked about, wondering how I got there, when my eyes finally rested on my uncle.

"Good to see you awake, kid, you nearly worked yourself to exhaustion. You have been out for 3 days. Kid, I wish I could joke about this but, if you do that again… Robin… Robin… he will be hurt, you have to take care of yourself." He spoke to me; I had no idea what he was talking about

He saw my puzzled look, "You didn't eat, drink, or sleep for several days, which truthfully can mean death to us speedsters. But I guess it isn't your entire fault, you lost track of time…" He started to ramble and I tuned him out, floating back to the peaceful sleep inside my head.

My dreams were filled with fun times with Robin, but it quickly turned into a nightmare, someone was hurting Robin. And… _I couldn't save him, no one could._


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything_

_I am sorry it took me so long to write again, I hurt my arm and got sick so I was unable to write._

_'thought or mind communication' _

_**"Romani"**_

"English"

Batman POV

I am scared; I am scared of losing Robin again. But I realized my mistake; I have to let his friends know, I have to let them in. I can't take him away from the world, I have to let him free, he I robin after all. I smile at my thoughts but it doesn't last long.

The tower in the shape of a giant T, this is where my son tried to heal himself. I couldn't be prouder of him, while broken, hurt, and dying inside, he led a team. A team as tight as family.

This is when I knew for a fact I had to bring them to Robin, they helped him once, and they can do it again.

The closer I got to the tower the more sure I got, I needed their help.

Beast Boy POV

"Why did they take Robin away?" I asked, knowing I wouldn't get an answer

Nothing was the same after they took him, but we all could tell if we didn't let him go he would die. I might not be very smart but I knew that they were trying to save his life. No matter the pain it caused us we had to let him go.

I could tell that it hit Star Fire the hardest; she has been all gloomy and made NORMAL FOOD! That just wasn't natural, I mean DUDE, and I didn't even think she could make normal food.

We all wanted to know if Robin was alright. We wanted to know if our invincible leader finally found a battle he couldn't win.

I had had enough of this gloomy atmosphere, I was a person made for fun and adventure not sadness and depression.

I stood up from my position on the couch; I look at the clock and date.

"DUDE!" I yelled in surprise, I sat in shock for two whole days.

But what surprised me more was the fact the Batman was standing right in front of me, I rubbed my eyes trying to wake up from this dream. It was simply impossible for _him _to be here. When I realize he is not going away I poke him, my finger hits him, I poke him again and maybe a few more times just to be sure he is real and not a prank.

"Would you mind stopping? And if you must know, yes, I am the real Batman. Know would you gather your team? I have a matter to discuss with you all." The dark knight spoke

"… uuuhhhhh… uuuuummmm… aaaaahhhhh… okay? Um, yeah! I will, um, go get them! Um, feel free to wait here, uh, dude?" I said rushing off

I mentally hit myself, _'seriously, that is what I say to my HERO! I am so lame, man, I need a life. He probably thinks I am a weakling now.'_

I gather everyone into the living room; I didn't know how to tell them so they got the same surprise I did when they entered. If I wasn't feeling so down in the dumps I would have laughed at Cyborg's face, but it didn't feel right without Robin here.

I could feel Batman's eyes study each of us before he finally spoke, "If you are going to be unlike your real sides I have no use for you, the ones that once healed him."

I didn't know who the 'him' was but, if I being happy was helping someone. Then I would do it, I would do it for Robin. But that is when it hit me, and it did so hard.

_'What would Robin do if he saw us right now? That is easy, hit us hard and say 'what team are you? Because my team would never give up this easily' or simply put, he would want us to move on and continue protecting what he would protect! _

_ Great now I feel like an idiot! Here I was brooding because of my own losses when the dudes and dudets needed saving!' _

"Who is this 'him' you speak of, and why do you speak of us like we ourselves are 2 separate beings?" I hear Star Fire ask

Before Batman even had a chance to speak I spoke up, "Because we have changed, without Robin here we slipped up, he wasn't here to say what _idiots _we are being. We failed to notice that we stopped saving people. We must change back. Dudes! Did I really just say _that, _I am AMAZING! BASK IN MY GLORY!"

"Dude, I think it is a hundred years too early for that!" laughing back

"Now that the interruptions are over, I will answer your questions, you once healed Robin, and I want you to do it again. And your friend answered the other question." Batman intervened

"So you came here for our help? With Robin?" asked the monotone voice of Raven

"Yes." He said flatly in reply like there was nothing to it

But there had to be something because why would the _Justice League_ need our help. It doesn't sound right, the most famous superhero team in the universe asking a punch of teenagers for help.

"Dude, that sounds awesome, but, man, why would _you _need _us_?" I ask exaggerating 'you' and 'us' more than I should

"I will explain when we get there. We are going to Mt. Justice."

Robin POV

I felt trapped, I was scared. I was trapped in my own mind; I was trying to rebuild the walls, the ones that blocked out the pain. But they wouldn't hold.

I was haunted by my own memories, the ones about my parents' deaths, the ones about Joker, and the most recent tragic memories of the times a mere year ago. Those memories were the worst because 1 way they tortured me was I had to relive my past, every minute that I was in pain I had to relive in my head, the ones that hurt the most they made it reappear.

I wanted the comfort, but it wasn't there, I was lost and no one found me. I couldn't act strong anymore.

When I was weak, right after I escaped from that horrible place I had the Teen Titans to protect so I became stronger, I blocked out the pain for them. When I lost my parents I became strong for Bruce and then my friends. After Joker I became strong because I didn't want to hurt Bruce.

But now, who do I have to be strong for; who is there that needs me. All I want is for this nightmare to end. I want to be with my family again.

Wally POV

It hurt; I try to smile as the tears roll down my face. I knew Dick never knew he said it but, it hit me hard.

_**"… I… w… wan…t… to… b… b… be… safe… again…"**_


End file.
